


You Got Me Catching Feelings

by MeghanAnna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeghanAnna/pseuds/MeghanAnna
Summary: When Clarke's flight home for Christmas is cancelled, her friends invite her over to Bellamy's on Christmas Eve. It takes some convincing, but eventually Bellamy gives in and lets her join them.





	You Got Me Catching Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> BFF Prompt: I know we hate each other, but it’s Christmas Eve and your flight was cancelled please come inside

“Clarke’s coming over,” Monty mentions as casually as possible when he walks into the kitchen. Bellamy stops salting the popcorn and turns slowly to glare at his friend. “Come on, Bellamy! Her flight was cancelled. It’s Christmas Eve. If she’s not here with all of her friends, she’ll be at home alone.”

“That sounds like a personal problem,” Bellamy shoots back and Monty rolls his eyes. “It’s Christmas Eve for me, too. Shouldn’t I get to enjoy it?”

“Just pretend she’s not here?”

“It’s my apartment!”

“Then you call her and tell her she can’t come,” Raven chimes in, joining them. “Because we all told her we’d thought you’d be a decent human being and be okay with it.”

“I still don’t understand why you two hate each other so much,” Monty mumbles and—honestly?—Bellamy doesn’t totally understand it either. They just always _have_. It’s been almost five years and he’s got no incentive to change his mind about her now.

“They’re both stubborn idiots,” Raven reminds him, squeezing between them to get to the popcorn Bellamy was supposed to bring out to them minutes ago. “Bellamy probably more so.”

“You don’t have to be here either, you know.”

“You’d miss me too much,” she tells him, swiping her hand against his cheek jokingly as she slips out of the kitchen.

He watches her leave and then sweeps his gaze to Monty. “It’s fine,” he tells him. “It’s Christmas, right?”

“Exactly,” Monty agrees with an easy smile.

Bellamy stays behind and grabs himself a beer and before he’s even closed the fridge door he hears his apartment buzzer go off.

“I’ll go grab her,” Raven calls out and Bellamy sighs before joining the rest of his friends in the living room.

Monty, Octavia, Lincoln, and Jasper are watching him as he enters and he rolls his eyes. “I’ll be nice.”

“Yeah,” Octavia scoffs. “We’ll see.”

Before he can respond, Raven and Clarke walk inside. Clarke’s eyes find his immediately and she smiles--almost shyly. “Thanks for letting me crash,” she tells him. He just shrugs.

\--

Clarke being there on Christmas Eve isn’t the _worst_ thing that could happen. They’re all just watching cheesy, made for TV Christmas rom-coms and eating pizza. There’s some talking--mostly mocking--going on, but not much. Nothing’s come up that has caused the two of them to get into an argument.

Even if something had come up, he’s not sure Clarke would take the bait. She’s acting like it’s some kind of miracle he’s let her in his apartment. She’s being _nice_ to him.

It’s not like she’s never been over. It’s not even the first time they’ve been civil to each other. They don’t see each other all that much--only on birthdays and some select bar nights--but they usually end up in a petty fight about something stupid that keeps growing and getting worse throughout the night and they blow up at each other before the night ends. He thinks their friends may be keeping them separated for the most part.

But… tonight is different. They’re getting along and she’s smiling at him and he keeps grabbing her beers when he gets up to get his own. Raven and Monty have both given him confusing looks each time he’s come back with her drink. It’s not _that_ weird. They’re the only two drinking beer. Everyone else has been passing wine bottles back and forth when they run low.

When he goes to grab blankets for everyone out of his bedroom, Raven follows along “to help.”

“So, it’s not so terrible that Clarke’s here, huh?” she asks and he shrugs, handing her a couple of blankets from his closet. “You’re being nice.”

“So is she,” he says, turning to look at her with his own arms full of blankets he’s accumulated over the years. “It’s a lot easier to be nice to someone when they’re not biting your head off every two seconds.”

“You smiled at her,” she accuses and Bellamy laughs. “Come on, Bellamy. That’s weird!”

“I smile all the time.”

“Not at Clarke, though,” she reminds him. “But thank you for being nice. It’s her first Christmas without her dad, so this means a lot to her.”

He didn’t even think of that. Of course he knows her dad passed away at the beginning of the year. He’d even sent flowers to the funeral. But it never crossed his mind that it was the first year without him. Add that to the fact she couldn’t get home to be with her mom, she had to be feeling like shit. And the fact that he forgot and put up a fight at all about her coming over makes him feel like shit. At least, a little.

“Yeah,” he says to Raven and she narrows her eyes. “Good. We should get back out there.”

\--

When the third and final movie ends, Bellamy flips on the lights and Octavia stands up to stretch. Lincoln’s on his feet as soon as his lap is freed and Bellamy yawns from his couch. He’s only a little bitter that Octavia is leaving to go to Lincoln’s so they can leave early the next morning to see his family. It’s the first Christmas since Octavia was born that she and Bellamy won’t be together.

He’s only _slightly_ bitter because he was actually invited to join them. He could tell it was only a pity invite, so it was easy to turn down. Plus, he and Raven are having an orphan’s Christmas together and just planning to get drunk and eat too much while their friends all celebrate with their families. He’s excited, actually.

“Okay, Big Brother,” Octavia says, wrapping an arm around Lincoln’s waist. “Last chance to let us know if you want to come tomorrow. We’re leaving early.

“No, you guys go,” he tells her. It’s O’s first time meeting a lot of Lincoln’s family. The last thing she needs is her big brother there to be in her way and throw her off her fake-charming game. “Come by tomorrow night, though. We’ll do gifts then.”

“Definitely,” Lincoln promises. “We’ll text you on the drive back and let you know when we’ll be here.”

“Sounds good. Have fun.”

“Merry Christmas, everyone,” Lincoln says and everyone calls it back. Bellamy watches them grab their coats from the hanger and then leave the apartment and it only hurts a little.

“We should go, too,” Monty tells Jasper. “We’ve got to leave early if you want to be at your parent’s for breakfast.”

“The Jordan Family Pancake Party cannot be missed,” Jasper agrees, popping onto his feet from the floor. There’s a slight sway in his walk to the door and Bellamy’s glad Monty drove them over. “I’ll be disowned!”

“Merry Christmas,” Monty says and the last of them call it back.

When the door closes and it’s just Raven and Clarke in his apartment, it hits him. She’s not an orphan, per se, but she’s _half_ -orphan--if that’s even a thing--and as much as he wouldn’t mind if she left, he’d feel bad to send her out alone. Raven’s staying the night in Octavia’s room. Clarke could stay over, too. She could get drunk and eat too much with them. Especially if they can keep the civility from tonight up.

“Alright,” she says with a yawn. She stands and stretches her arms over her head. “I should go too. It’s getting late.”

“You can stay,” Bellamy says too quickly and Raven laughs at him. Clarke just looks at him like he’s crazy and it’s the closest to normal they’ve been all night. “I mean, I know your flight was canceled and you’ll be alone all day, so you can hang out with us. Share O’s room with Raven tonight. If you want.”

Clarke keeps gaping at him and Raven is looking back and forth between them while he’s just waiting for an answer. Finally, Clarke lets out a breath and says, “You’re sure?”

“He’s sure,” Raven says definitively. “Right?”

“I’m sure,” he agrees with a shrug that hopefully looks more casual than it feels. “As long as we can keep this level of respect between us for another 24 hours.”

“I like a challenge.” She smiles and Bellamy huffs out a laugh. “Thank you, Bellamy.”

“Whatever,” he says, shaking his head. “You can borrow some of my clothes to sleep in if you want. I don’t think Octavia’s done laundry in about a month.”

\--

Like every Christmas, Bellamy wakes up early and can’t fall back to sleep. He feels like a little kid. Except, he’s not excited like he used to be. Sure, it’s going to be a fun day, but it won’t _feel_ like Christmas. Not really. Not without Octavia.

He leaves his bedroom and sees that Octavia’s door is still closed, so he goes into the kitchen to make coffee quietly. When it’s done and he’s poured himself a cup, he goes to the living room, like he would any morning, and is shocked to find Clarke sitting up on the couch.

“I thought you were sleeping,” he says by way of a greeting and she looks over the back of the couch at him.

“I was,” she says, pulling her legs to her chest so he can sit with her. “On the couch. Raven snores.”

“I didn’t mean to wake you up,” he tells her. “I would have stayed in my room if I knew.”

“It’s okay,” she says, smiling at him. She shakes her head and the smile falls. “It’s nice to wake up and know I’m not alone. Especially today. So, really, it’s okay. And thank you.”

“Stop thanking me. It’s weird.”

When she laughs, he smiles, and everything feels weird. But it’s not terrible. It’s almost nice. “Well, Merry Christmas, then,” she tells him and he nods.

“Merry Christmas. I made coffee.”

“That might be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Bellamy laughs while Clarke tosses the blanket off her and onto his lap. As she’s walking into the kitchen, he watches her--wearing his clothes--and feels a weird twinge in his chest. Just for a second, before he shakes it off and turns his head back toward his coffee.

“You like her,” Raven sings into his ear quietly, successfully sneaking up and scaring the shit out of him.

“Shut up,” he whispers, wiping the coffee he spilled with his socked foot.

“That’s not a denial,” she laughs, plopping onto the couch and stealing the blanket off his lap. “I knew it was simmering there under the surface.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about,” he says and she sticks her tongue out as Clarke walks out and joins them.

“I heard you laugh,” she says, handing Raven a mug. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to us all,” Raven says and Bellamy rolls his eyes. “What’s on the agenda for today?”

\--

Christmas Day turned out to be pretty good. Bellamy handed out the first round of drinks at noon while Raven and Clarke made nachos for lunch. They nearly finished the entire first season of _The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel_ by the time Octavia and Lincoln got back. They didn’t pay much attention to the show, but it was on while they drank and stuffed their faces. Bellamy had a surprisingly good time.

And Raven may not have been too far off in her early morning accusation. He might be into Clarke. They fought a couple of times, but it wasn’t anything big and it ended with them laughing about it every time. He’ll never agree with everything she has to say, but what fun would that be?

He’s not sure he’ll act on it. He wants to feel it out a little first, maybe try seeing her as friends a little more regularly, but he was definitely a little upset when she and Raven ubered home at the end of the day. He thinks he might have seen a similar feeling playing out on her face, too.

But he’s not hopeful, exactly.

At least, he wasn’t. Not until his buzzer went off and he went downstairs to see who it was. “What are you doing here?” he asks when he opens the door and Clarke looks up at him with her lip between her front teeth and he hands behind her back.

“Hello to you too,” she says finally with a giggle and he smiles.

“Sorry,” he says. “Hi. You want to come up?”

“Maybe,” she says, looking nervous all of a sudden. “We’ll see how this goes first.”

“How what goes?” he asks carefully and he sees her swallow before she brings her hands from behind her back. Then, she’s holding something over his head, standing on her toes. “What are you doing?”

“Mistletoe,” she tells him, feigning confidence. She’s standing too close to him now--so she can reach above them--and he can almost feel her chest rising and falling too quickly. “I know Christmas is over, but if you wanted an excuse to kiss me, this would be it.”

“Huh,” he huffs, closing his eyes for only a second. “That seems fair.”

“Good, because my arm is getting tired.”

Bellamy takes a breath and then reaches up to wrap his hand around hers--crushing the fake mistletoe in the process-- and pulls it so their hands are clasped between their chests. “Okay,” he says, trying not to smile--but definitely failing.

When she leans closer to him, silently urging him to make a move, he finally does what he’s been thinking about the last three days since she walked into the kitchen in his clothes.

He kisses her. Slowly, softly. His free hand cradles her head and her free hand curls into his shirt and pulls him closer.

“So,” he says, brushing hair behind her ear once they finally stop kissing. “You want to come up? It’s freezing out.”

“Definitely.”


End file.
